When the Night Comes Rolling Round I'll Be Saved
by LadyCizzle
Summary: All Dave Karofsky wanted was to be normal but life had other plans for him.  Forced into seeing a doctor for his problems Dave comes to realize that maybe he'd been normal all along.  He just hadn't seen it yet.  Kurtofsky.  Complete
1. Swan Song

**Summary: Hello fellow Glee lovers. I know you probably never heard of me before but I am a fellow fanfiction writer. Have been for a few years now. I've written for such shows as Charmed, Scrubs, Torchwood, FAKE, NCIS, and Psych. Not bragging or anything but if you ever want to read any of my stuff drop by site. Back to the matter at hand this is my first time posting a Glee fic. I used to be heavily into Pukurt, you know Puck and Kurt but recently I've been addicted to Dave and Kurt. Don't really know why but I've always been attracted to slash couples who are opposite and have some angry and fire between them. Also I see potential with Dave's character and I really hope Ryan Murphy decides to keep him around longer. Anyways while this fic mostly surrounds Karofsky coming to terms with his sexuality it is Kurtofsky. Hope you like it. It will also be broken down into three parts. Oh P.S. AU from the episode Never Been Kissed.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show and if I did it wouldn't be on FOX. Cinemax maybe but not FOX.

* * *

**

**Part One-Swan Song**

**

* * *

**

It was after he got expelled from McKinley when his parents decided to send him to see a shrink. Not the regular one, the one that could prescribe anti-depressants if need be because in all seriousness his parents thought he was severely depressed. And why wouldn't they. To them it was as if their son had changed over night. Once a bright, sweet, athletic Dr. Jekyll, he suddenly morphed into a hideous, angry, violent Mr. Hyde and they didn't like it. Paul and Teresa tried to handle the situation on their on but the explosion had proved to be to much. Even with the reinstatement back at McKinley they still saw no other options. So, they gave Dave an ultimatum. See someone about what was bothering him so much or go to military school. Dave agreed to the first option, siding that going to an all boys school wouldn't help his problems at all.

So there he was, sitting across from the doctor, scowling as usual, and avoiding all eye contact. The doctor, a middle aged black chick, started off small asking questions about home and school life before zoning in directly on him. Dave kept the answers simple, using only a few words to respond or head movements when he didn't feel like answering. Time passed by in a grueling slow pace until he looked up and noticed he only had five minutes left in his session. Dave was happy for that but the doctor wasn't about to let him leave without asking him one final question.

"Dave do you think you're depressed."

He thought about the question seriously for a moment. Sure he felt confused and betrayed by his mind and body when thoughts of Kurt penetrated his thoughts. Of course he looked at his reflection in the mirror with a mixture of pity and disgust. Yes there were nights he wanted to cry, yell, and scream until his eyes bleed his throat was raw, and his voice hoarse. Yes the idea of swallowing a bottle of sleeping pills so he could fall asleep and never wake up seemed appealing to him but that didn't make him depressed loser. So ultimately he shook his head no.

And that's how it went on, for two weeks he would answer small questions vaguely and ignore the big one with hopes that she would tell his parents the sessions weren't working. During his third session Dr. Fishel gave him a bright blue notebook. The reason, she told him that writing out your problems instead of talking about them helped some people better. Dave thought the idea itself was stupid, it was just a notebook, but he didn't tell her that. Instead he took the notebook and mumbled an insincere thanks. He may be confused about his sexuality but he wasn't some pansy who needed to write out his problems. Besides, it wasn't as though writing in that dumb book was mandatory for his sessions. As soon as he got home he chucked the book off somewhere determined to never see it again. Until that fateful day.

Two months into his therapy, Dave was walking through the mall trying to find his mom a nice birthday present when he saw them. Kurt and that preppy asshole from Dalton. They were laughing about something, Kurt's smile so bright Dave thought his heart would melt. But Kurt didn't see him, he was too occupied with Blaine. Standing so close together their hands were practically touching. Dave saw red. Anger immediately flowed through his body and the need to hit something grew intensely. He had to get of there and fast.

He raced to his room and slammed the door behind him, grateful that his parents weren't home before proceeded to throw everything in sight. No matter what he threw it didn't curb his anger when suddenly he saw it. The notebook sticking out halfway from underneath his bed. The bright blue cover seemed to place a trance on him, beckoning him to use it. So, taking a deep breath, he walked over to his bed and grabbed the book. Then he sat down at his desk, grabbed a pen, opened the notebook, and began to write.

The moment his pen touched the paper it was as if the dam inside him broke and every emotion Dave felt in life gushed out. The pain and fear that sat caked around his heart seemed to dissolve with every word he wrote. Each time the black ink stained the white crisp paper another chip on his should fell to the ground. Then he began to cry. Dave Karfosky, who hadn't cried since he was nine, cried until his eyes were puffy and red and he wrote until his hand was sore and cramped. But he didn't stop, not until every feeling conveyed was written down inside the notebook. Somewhere, in the midst of his cathartic breakdown he fell asleep. It was the best sleep he had in months.

In his next session Dave walked into the doctor's office and sat down. Dr. Fishel immediately noticed that for the first time since the sessions began Dave was smiling. She was about to ask why he was happy but he beat her to it.

"I'm gay," he stated contently, still smiling.

Dr. Fishel blinked in surprise. Not because of what Dave had told her but from the emotion he was displaying. Her patient was finally taking the steps needed to make himself back. Taking a moment to compose herself she smiled back. "And how does that make you feel?" she asked.

The smile never left his face. "Like I'm finally finding the person I've been looking for."

* * *

There you have it part one. Hope you guys like it and if you do drop me a line or two. If you don't I seriously don't care but I really hope you do. Anyways keep your plants and hope alive and stay out of trouble. Until Next time

LadyCizzle.


	2. The Face Behind the Iron Mask

**Summary: Hi I'm back. You probably didn't think I would be posting again this soon but I am. I don't really have a choice since I told myself this would be my last fic for the year. It's nice to see that people actually liked this story because it's something that popped into my head a few days ago and wouldn't go away until I typed it all out. Don't want to hold you readers up any longer just want to say thanks for the love. AU from the episode Never Been Kissed.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show and if I did it wouldn't be on FOX. Cinemax maybe but not FOX.

* * *

**

**Part Two- The Face Behind the Iron Mask

* * *

**

The months passed and Dave slowly morphed back into the boy he once was. He pulled up his graded to a solid B+ and the anger he felt against the world subsided. Instead of using it on innocent people 'The Fury' saved it for the football field and hockey rink. No longer did he get into fights at school and the bullying came to a halt. When he walked down the halls the kids didn't scatter to the other side to make room for him he simply blended in the best way he could. His teammates constantly hammered him, asking him if he was okay after he repeatedly refused to beat up on the nerds or slushie the kids from Glee but he he told them he was fine. Stating that he was finally growing up and suggested they do the same.

His teachers were happy that Dave was behaving himself and setting a good example for the younger students. His parents were happy that they had their son back and most importantly Dave was happy. Once again he was sitting across from the second person he officially told he was gay, the first being himself.

Dr. Fishel looked up at Dave from her tablet and smiled. Out of all her patients Dave was the most charming and open. He'd come a long way and she was quite proud of him. "Well Dave it's been four months since we started these sessions. How are you feeling?"

Dave gave the doctor a soft smile and a nod. "I feel good," he answered. "For the first time in a long time I want to wake up and not sleep forever. I feel like me again."

"And school."

"It's great," smiled Dave. "Got an A on the history final so I can't complain. Might actually make the honor next semester."

"Your friends."

"They haven't been harassing me lately if that's what you're wondering. In fact they haven't really been talking to me at all outside of hockey but I'm cool with it. It just goes to show that those guys weren't my friends to begin with."

"Still, must get lonely. Not having anybody to talk to."

"It does but I have my lab partner and my notebook," he replied as he pointed to the bright blue notebook in his bag. It was his second notebook that he'd been given by the doctor and that one was already half way filled. "That's all I need."

"What about your life at home?" she asked softly. "Your parents."

"If you're wondering if I told my parents about my sexuality I haven't," sighed Dave.

"Why is that?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. Still scared I guess."

"Of their reaction."

"That and them not loving me anymore."

"Have your parents ever expressed an intolerance for same sex couples."

Dave shook his head. "Never aloud but I know they would never accept me if they knew the truth. My dad especially," he replied solemnly. Growing up his dad had been his hero, teaching everything a man should know if he wanted to be a good decent man. His dad was never going to accept he had a fag for a son.

"You won't know until you tell them."

"I'll think about it."

"If you want you could bring them here and tell them. Maybe having me here to talk to them afterwards might benefit you all."

Dave Dr. Fishel another unsure nod but took her offer seriously. If his parents were in the presence of the doctor they wouldn't blow up in front of her. She could be the shield he knew he'd need.

She could tell he was contemplating her offer and decided to move on. "Now that that's out of the way Dave I was thinking that it's time you start apologizing to all those you've wronged over the years."

He let out a heavy sigh. "That's a lot of people," he replied.

"I'm not saying you have to write letters to everyone but a sincere apology from the heart will do."

"What if they don't accept it?"

"That's their choice Dave," answered Dr. Fishel. "The point of this is to bring you closure to yourself and put your past behind you."

"You really think that would help."

"I don't think it would hurt."

After that they talked about random things but all the while Dave's mind completed a list of all those people he'd hurt in the past. Like he told the doctor it was a pretty long list.

* * *

The next day Dave put his therapist project into motion. Taking his list out of his pocket he glanced at it when he noticed singing coming from the choir room. That's when he decided to make the kids from Glee his first stop. Since they made up the majority of his list it was best he started there.

Walking into the room, the group stopped singing their song when they noticed the former bully standing in front of the room. While the rest of them stared at him with a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion Rachel simply crossed her arms and glared.

"What is Karofsky doing here Mr. Shue?" she asked bitterly and Dave couldn't blame her. He threw a fair amount of slushies in her face in the past.

The director of the choir shrugged and stared at Dave with the same look at his students. "I have no idea Rachel."

Dave took a deep breath and began. "I came here to talk to you guys if that's alright."

Finn growled angrily. "About what?"

He looked over at Finn and sighed. 'Of course he hated me. I'm the reason his step-brother attended a private school an hour and half away.' Dave just took another deep breath and continued. "The things I've done to almost everyone in this room. The name calling, threats, the bullying. I came here to apologize for everything I've done."

"You're serious."

This time the comment came from the dude in the wheelchair. 'Artie' Dave thought. He gave the group a nod. "I've been seeing a therapist for the past four months and she's helped me realize that the person I was was a complete loser and total jackass. I was so caught up in hiding my secrets that I took it out on innocent people and that wasn't right."

"So that's it." It was Mercedes's voice that bellowed inside the room now. "After years of making our lives a living high school hell you want us to forgive you."

"No," replied Dave shaking his head. "I mean you can if you want to but you don't have to and I don't expect you to. I need to do this for me if I'm ever going to be a better person. I'm not going to be that guy anymore. I can't be if I want to keep looking myself in the mirror."

"It sounds sincere but how do we know this isn't some trick to humiliate us in front of everyone in the school."

"He doesn't look that smart to do something like that Berry."

Dave looked at Puck and smiled. "You're about that Puckerman I'm not that smart but I thought I could sing a song to show that I'm serious about this."

"You can sing,"asked Santana

"Not really but I figure you can always use video footage to post on Youtube if I'm ever an ass you any of you again. The song I got is kinda girly but it's one of my sister's favorite so-"

Dave didn't wait for them to respond, walking over to the band kids and the piano guy, and whispering a song title in their ears. Slowly the music started and Dave took another deep breath.

_**I am moving through the crowd**_

_**Trying to find myself**_

_**Feel like a guitar that's never played**_

_**Will someone strum away?**_

_**And I ask myself**_

_**Who do I wanna be?**_

_**Do I wanna throw away the key?**_

_**and invent a whole new me**_

_**and I tell myself**_

_**No One, No One**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**No One**_

_**But me..**_

Dave hadn't noticed that some of the Glee girls were now standing beside him, singing along with him during the chorus. He just hoped he was doing it right.

_**You are moving through the crowd**_

_**Trying to find yourself**_

_**Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf**_

_**Will someone take you down?**_

**_And you ask yourself_**

_**Who do I wanna be?**_

_**Do I wanna throw away the key?**_

_**and invent a whole new me**_

_**Gotta tell yourself**_

_**No One, No One**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**No One**_

_**But me..**_

By this time everyone was standing up and singing along. This time he noticed when a hand touched his shoulder. Looking over he realized that it was Rachel and she was actually smiling up at him.

_**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall**_

_**You turn the light on to erase it all**_

_**You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless**_

_**So open all the blinds and all the curtains**_

_**No One, No One**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**No One**_

_**But me..**_

_**We are moving through the crowd...**_

The music stopped and it was as if the world stood still as well. Suddenly, Mr. Shue appeared from behind and started clapping his hands.

"That was great Dave,"smiled Mr. Shue still clapping. "You sing well for someone who wasn't sure if they could sing or not."

"I usually sing in the shower or when I'm totally alone. Never did in front of people before."

"Yes Dave while there were times you became a bit pitchy I believe that with practice you could be really good," Rachel had to add.

"Thanks Rachel."

"Just because you got a nice voice and apologized for the stuff you did doesn't mean you can join Glee club," Finn stated, crossing his arms.

Dave smiled softly and chuckled. "I don't want to. I got to much on my plate already and like I said you don't have to accept my apology if you don't want. It something I needed to do." And with that Dave Karofsky left the choir room.

* * *

He spent the remainder of the day cornering students and apologizing to them. Just like the kids from the Glee club they were shocked and confused by the bigger boy but after promising to never bothering them again they walked away happy. Dave even apologized to a few teachers.

That night he looked at his list and saw the person he hurt the most name in big bold letters. Kurt Hummel. The boy he'd ridiculed for so long when all he wanted to do was kiss him until he was breathless. Dave needed to apologize to him but not like he had to anyone else. It had to be different, more intimate and heartfelt. Grabbing a few pieces out of his binder, he sat down at his desk and began writing.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter to you of all people but I need to get a few things off my chest. My therapist says it will be the only way I can find closer and put the past behind me so here I go._

_You see I've know that I've been gay since the eight grade when I had a wet dream about J.C Chavez from N'SYNC one night in my sleep. The next night I dreamed about Nick Carter. That pretty much proved that I was different. That and when I kissed Erica Richards at my first boy girl party it felt like I was kissing my sister. _

_I didn't know how to handle it then, confused and terrified by the feelings that I was having, wishing I had to talk to but I didn't. So, I did what any scared homosexual would do. I threw myself in the closet and buried my feelings. I tried out for football and hockey, hoping that it would curve the feelings that I felt and then I met you and I feel hard. From the moment I saw you I knew that you were just like me but completely different. You, in your Armani jeans and Prada waist coats, and more than likely Gucci socks. You weren't afraid to be who you were and deep down I was jealous of that. I wanted to be that open and honest with myself I just didn't know how. _

_It was because of that jealous that I picked on you so much. I thought that if I could break your spirit then it would make me more a man and my feelings would go away. But you didn't break. No matter how many times I slammed you into lockers, tossed you in the dumpsters, or threw slushies in your face you just kept walking with your head held high. Like you knew in the end we were all nothing but insignificant creatures that you would step all over one day. _

_Until that day when I pushed you to far and kissed you. Seeing that look on your face made me want to go home and slit my wrist and drown in bathwater mixed with my own blood. And when you came to me that next day, offering your help after what I did, it killed me a little more inside. That's when my parents decided to make me see a shrink and she's helped me...alot. She made me see that the only person I could ever disappoint was myself._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did and making you feel scared and angry all the time. And I know you probably could never forgive me for what I've done and that's okay because I don't deserve your forgiveness. Just promise me that you won't let anyone break you ever again. That you won't run and hide away because you're special Kurt. You've always been and even a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary he is can see it._

_I don't know if you're going to keep this letter or not, or even read it but I had to do it. Maybe someday, hopefully not to far in the future, we could actually be friends. I'm not going to hold my breath but a boy can dream right. Have a good life Kurt Hummel._

_Sincerely,_

_Dave Karofsky._

_P.S. I sang today, in front of your old Glee club members and apologized to them as well but you probably already knew that. Mr. Shuester even video taped it so if you want a quick laugh he'll probably make you a copy._

Using the Internet, he googled Kurt's name and found his address. Thankfully he already knew Kurt's father's name so the list of Hummels' in the area were narrowed down to one. Dave then went down to the kitchen and grabbed a stamped and an envelope from the drawer. After writing Kurt's name and address on the outside of the letter, he folded the letter, stuffed it inside, and licked it closed. Then applying the stamp he walked outside and placed the envelope in the mailbox.

* * *

"Can you tell us why were here?" asked Paul

Two weeks after Dave mailed his letter to Kurt he came to the decision that he would tell his parents the truth about his sexuality. He hated keeping the secret from them after everything they'd done. They'd gotten him help when he was close to throwing his life away. That showed how much they cared about him, loved him and if that was true then they would support him more now then before.

Paul and Teresa sat across from Dr. Fishel who simply sighed and began speaking. "I asked you here because Dave has something he has to say to the both of you. But before he does I need you to remember that you're his parents and what you say will effect his life forever.

Now they looked more worried than ever as they looked over at their son.

Dave bit the bottom of his lip hard and took a deep breath hoping it would calm his nerves. It didn't but he went for it anyway. "Mom...dad I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it honey."

"I'm gay," he said with a swift breath.

The silence was deafening. Dave's heart was pounding so fast he could actually felt it was going to come crashing out of his chest. He couldn't look at his parents and see the disappointment he knew was in their eyes.

"Is that why you acted out the way you did," asked his father.

Dave just gave his dad a nod.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky I think we should take a moment to internalized what your son has told you and try to support him in a way that makes him feel loved."

"We would you think you wouldn't feel loved."

"Because I'm a freak," he said with quivering lips as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Teresa couldn't stand it any longer and got up from her chair. Walking over to her son, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "You listen to me David Karofsky and you listen good. It would take a lot more than you telling me you're gay to make me stop loving you. You're my son, my heart, my everything and nothing's ever gonna change that." Engulfing him in a hug, she kissed the tears off his face.

His mother pulled back a bit, giving Dave room to look up at his father. He couldn't identify what his father was thinking or feeling but he needed to know. "Dad please say something."

"Say what," huffed Paul. "That my son was to afraid to come to me and tell me that he's a homosexual. Do you really think I'm that much of a jackass that I wouldn't be able to accept you."

Dave shook his head and frowned. "I was scared that I would disappoint you by not being the son you wanted."

"Dave you disappointed me more when you were running around school pounding the crap out of the other kids. That's not the boy I raised and that's not the boy I ever want to see again. Got it."

"I promise to never become that person again."

"Good," smiled Paul as he took a deep breath of his own. " So, are you sure you're gay. This isn't a phase or anything is it."

"Yep I'm pretty sure."

"And you have no doubts whatsoever."

"None."

"Well then there's nothing left to say except we'll get through this as a family and we'll support you any way we can. Just don't expect me to march in any parades. That's just not my thing."

And with that Dave laughed. He laughed until his sides hurt and water fell down the side of his face. Luckily for him this time they weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy and happiness.

* * *

Part Two is up and done and the third part should be up in another couple of hours. I want to have it all up before the new year rings in and that is exactly 5 hours and 28 minutes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited, you guys rock hard. If you hadn't heard the song before it's called No One by Aly and AJ. It's a good song, even if it came from Disney. Hope you enjoy part two and until next time,

Rock out the new year loud, proud, and safe,

LadyCizzle.


	3. If I'm Dreaming Please Don't Wake Me

**Summary: And I'm back once more. I thought about posting this before midnight but decided to do it now that way I can say I finished my first fic already. Some of you are probably hating the fact that it was so short, only consisting of three parts, but to be honest I don't think I'm done. There are some pretty wild thoughts roaming around in my head right now itching to get out. Who knows, I may be back with another Kurtofsky story before you know it. For everyone who reviewed and left me feed back I just want to say thanks. You don't know how much that meant to me. Now enough with the sentimental crap, please go and enjoy the story.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show and if I did it wouldn't be on FOX. Cinemax maybe but not FOX.

* * *

**

**Part Three- If I'm Dreaming Please Don't Wake Me  


* * *

**

**5 years later **

_And was then I realized that I couldn't continue the path I was on because it was leading me someplace dark and desolate. So I wrote. I picked up the notebook that my therapist gave me and I wrote. I poured out my heart and soul into each word and I didn't stop until my hand was cramped and sore. And even then I wrote some more. Releasing those emotions made me feel like a real person for the first time in a long time._

Dave looked up from the book he was reading and looked out at the seated people in front of him. He was in New York City at a small bookstore reading a few excerpts from his book properly titled Coming Home and now he was doing a nationwide book-tour.

After graduated from McKinley Dave got accepted full ride to Ohio State on an hockey scholarship. Only his family and a few close friends, including the Glee club, knew his secret that he was gay. He wasn't ashamed of who he was anymore but there wasn't anyone in was interested in school for him to go public with. Entering college, Dave made his sexuality known and was grateful there wasn't any backlash from his team members. They treated him with respect and dignity and made him more than welcomed on the team.

* * *

As for life outside hockey Dave finally decided to major in English. Not only was it one of his favorite subjects in high school but he saw it as a way to expand his writing. His advisor and once English professor, Mrs. Daniels, noticed his potential and one day asked him if he ever thought about writing as a career. Dave immediately told her no, stating that the only time he ever wrote anything was in his journal. She took an automatic interest and asked if she could read it sometime. At first Dave was unsure. His writing was personal and no one had ever laid eyes on it but he finally decided to say yes. For the first time since he started writing let someone read everything he'd ever written.

Mrs. Daniels was impressed and before Dave knew it he had a publisher interested in his work. So in his spare time, when he wasn't studying or at practice, he was writing and perfecting his book. With the help of his editor and Mrs. Daniels Dave released his book before he graduated from college. Now a few weeks after graduating from Ohio State with a degree in English he was traveling across the country promoting his book.

"That was amazing Dave, really it was," a female brunette sitting in the front of the room smiled as she hugged a copy of his book closer to her chest. "I can't tell you how much I love your book."

"Thanks," Dave smiled back as he looked out at his audience and their smiling f aces. "I never thought I'd be up here doing something like this but here I am."

"And we're glad that you are," a man sitting at the end of the first row replied. "Do you mind if ask a few personal questions."

He shook his head. "My life is an open book...literally."

"In the book you talk about the guy you used to torment is the guy you secretly had a crush on."

"Yeah."

"So after he transferred did you ever see him again."

"A few times around town but I never physically talked to him face to face. I did write him an apology letter but I'm not sure if he ever got it."

"Do you know what happened to him."

"He transferred back to McKinley after I graduated. Heard he wanted to spend his senior with the friends he started high school with, basically the kids from Glee club. They won Nationals again that year for the second time. After he graduated he got accepted into some arts college here in New York. He's doing well, has even been in a couple of off Broadway plays."

"Ever think about him," someone in the back asked.

Dave chuckled softly. "All the time but he's probably not thinking about me."

"Do you date?"

"I have dated a few guys but I've never gotten serious with any of them and before you ask why I'm not really ready to move."

"Are you telling us after all this time you're still in love with the guy from high school."

"I guess I am," chuckled Dave as he pushed the glasses a little further on his face. "Even though the love was unrequited it was real to me and my heart. As they say you never forget your first love."

"Is that why you dedicated your book to him?" the same person from the back asked. _"To the guy I loved and lost, may you find the happiness you so ever deserve."_

"Yeah but for a mixture of reasons. For starters I thought it was the least I could do after what I used to do to him. Second a part of me hoped that one day he would walk into a bookstore, see my face on the back cover of a book, and actually want to read it. Then he would see how much I've changed."

"Well maybe he would have if tried to contact him again after you wrote the letter. He could have saw it for himself instead of hearing it from friends about what a great guy you'd become. Maybe then you wouldn't have wondered all these years if I thought about you like you thought about me."

Suddenly the man who sat hidden in the back asking questions about his life stood up and caused Dave to gasp. "Kurt."

Kurt grinned mischievously as he walked over closer to the podium and leaned against it. "Surprised to see me."

"Yeah I am. What are you doing here?"

"Well," he began. "I got a phone call from Rachel the other day who told me you were going to be in the city on get this, a book tour. Hearing this I just had to see it for myself and here I am. I must say Karofsky you clean up nice."

Dave blushed as he looked down at his clothing. Dressed in a dark blue cashmere sweater and khaki pants he had to admit he did look good. Over the years he lost weight but added muscle to his frame so while he was still had a big stature he wasn't chubby. He let his hair grow out so it was bit longer and a pair of black and silver Guess glasses sat on his face. "Thanks Hummel you don't look so bad yourself ," he grinned back.

Kurt looked down at his outfit and smiled. Of course he looked good. When didn't he. "Thank you."

The brunette sitting in front looked between the two men and frowned as if she was jealous of the attention Kurt was getting from Dave. "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but if you don't mind me asking how do you know Dave."

"We went to high school together."

"Yeah that was until I transferred schools and Dave did a complete one-eighty."

The brunette let out a screech of her own as she jumped up from her seat. "Wait...wait are you telling us that you're the boy he's in love with. The one he dedicated the book to."

"The one and only, although he never actually used my name in the book." smirked Kurt at the crowd. "But you can me Kurt."

She screamed again and she thrust her book into Kurt's hand along with a pen. "I can't believe I'm meeting the boy from the book. It is such an honor. Will you please sign this right next to Dave's name."

Not knowing what else to do Kurt did what he was asked and signed the book, right under Dave's signature. "There you go sweetheart," smiled Kurt as he handed the book back to her.

She screamed once more and took her seat, clutching the book firmly against her chest.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Kurt but why are you really here."

"I'm here because I needed to see the boy I've been in love with for the past three years."

He could feel his mouth drop open as everyone in the room left out a gasp of their own. To them it was like watching live theater but to Dave it was if he slipped into a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. "Kurt what are you saying."

"I got the letter," Kurt replied softly. "I still have the letter and I read it almost every night because I feel closer to you that way. And before I go to sleep I wonder how your day went or what you're doing or if you're thinking of me like I'm thinking of you."

Dave heart was about to explode out of his chest and he knew that if he smiled any wider his face would crack. "You do."

"I do and I just have one thing to ask." Kurt didn't wait for Dave to say anything instead he continued talking. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I left and you went and became this totally awesome guy that I would have loved to get to know and it's not fair that everyone else did. You apologized to everyone from Glee face to face. Hell you even sang for them which I still the video saved to my computer by the way but all I got was a letter. A great heartfelt apology letter but you should have came to me."

"I was scared," answered Dave honestly. "I was scared that if I told you everything I wrote in the letter you would reject me again."

"And maybe I would have. Maybe I would have told you to stuff and stay away from me for as long as you lived it but you never gave me that chance."

The smile was gone and in its place a small apologetic frown. "I'm sorry Kurt, I really am. I never wanted to cause you any more pain I just figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Well you thought wrong and now you have to make it up to me."

"How?"

"You have to take me out on a date tonight before you leave tomorrow. I saw your book tour schedule on-line so I know you have to leave for Boston tomorrow morning."

"Really...you want to go out with me."

"You're neither deaf or blind Karofsky yes really and I want to go to a nice place so be prepared to spend some money."

"Okay," Dave said smiling again, ecstatic by the events playing out before him. "But if I take you out I'm gonna need an address and a phone number. You know, so I know where to pick you up."

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, slipping it into Dave's hand and smiling. "Already done. Pick me up at seven."

"Kurt are you sure you want to do this because you don't have to."

Kurt said nothing as he grabbed Dave by the shirt and pulled him into a breath taking kiss. The crowd began clapping their hands as the pair continued to kiss, ignoring everyone around them. It was their second kiss but it was everything the first kiss should have been plus more.

After a minute Kurt pulled away from a stunned Dave who couldn't do anything except slide two fingers across his now strawberry stained lip balm lips. "I'm very sure Dave Karofsky. See ya at seven." And with that Kurt turned to walk away.

Dave finally found his voice again and called out to Kurt before he had a chance to walk out of the bookstore. "I'll be there Kurt Hummel," he replied with a grin.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and grinned back before leaving the store.

Dave watched Kurt leave and continue to stare at the door for another moment before turning back to his fans and smiling happily. "Did that just happen?" Their nods and smiles confirmed it. "That's awesome."

"So Dave is it safe to say we can look forward to a second book from you," this time question came from a mousy blond sitting in the middle row.

Dave could only shrug. "Don't know but I'm taking my high school crush out on a first date so anything's possible right. Yeah,"he smiled. "Anything's possible."

* * *

If you think I was going to end this story without a happy ending or Kurt you were sadly mistaken. I couldn't do that to my new favorite pairing. Hope you enjoyed it and also hope every one had a safe and happy new year. 2011 will be the year that changes everything. Don't really know if that's true but it gets said every year so who knows, it might be right this time. Anyways until next time,

Rock out the new year loud, proud, and safe,

LadyCizzle.


End file.
